eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marillion
|Gestorben = , Hohenehr }} Marillion ist ein Sänger aus Westeros. Charakter & Erscheinung Er ist achtzehn Jahre alt und ein hübscher Jüngling. Er spricht sehr schnell und hört sich gern reden. Er ist enttäuscht, dass Catelyn noch nie von ihm gehört hat. Er spielt auf einer Holzharfe. Er sieht gut aus, hat einen dünnen Bart und lange, rotblonde Locken. Er ist jungenhaft und schlank, hat glatte Haut und ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Biographie Marillion war schon beim letzten Turnier in Königsmund, dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag, wo er all sein mit Gesang verdientes Silber auf Jaime Lennister setzte und verlor. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Marillion trifft auf Catelyn Tully und Ser Rodrik Cassel im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, als diese auf dem Rückweg von Königsmund nach Winterfell sind. Marillion ist auf dem Weg zum Turnier der Hand. Durch sein exzentrisches Verhalten wird Tyrion Lennister, dessen Wege sich hier zufällig mit denen Catelyns kreuzen, auf Lady Stark aufmerksam. Catelyn, die Tyrion verdächtigt, hinter dem Attentat auf Brandon Stark zu stecken, schafft es, Tyrion festzunehmen. Marillion schließt sich Catelyn an, um aus der Geschichte ein großes Lied zu machen, wofür Tyrion ihn besonders hasst. Catelyn möchte mögliche Verfolger irritieren, indem sie nicht nach Winterfell, sondern nach Hohenehr geht, wo ihre Schwester Lysa Tully lebt. Als sie auf der Bergstraße von einem der Bergstämme angegriffen werden, versteckt Marillion sich Angst erfüllt hinter einem Felsen. Er wird unter einem stürzenden Pferd und seinem Reiter begraben und bricht sich dabei mehrere Rippen. Unter dem Pferd begraben ruft er um Hilfe und kann dabei nur seine Hand bewegen. Tyrion, der sich in der Nähe befindet, rät ihm, sich tot zu stellen und tritt mit seinem Stiefel auf Marillions Hand, was dieser nicht sehen kann. Er bricht sich dabei vier Finger seiner Spielhand. Später findet Marillion einen Schattenfellumhang, der dem Häuptling des Bergstamms gehört hat , den er allerdings später gegen Tyrion beim Würfeln verliert. Marillion hat für den Rest der Reise die Aufgabe, auf Ser Rodrik Acht zu geben, der so sehr fiebert, dass sie ihn an sein Pferd binden müssen. Schließlich erreicht er mit dem Rest der Gruppe das Bluttor und einen Tag später das Mondtor. Auf Hohenehr ist er anwesend, als Tyrion Lennister vorgibt, sein Geständnis vor Lysa Tully in der Hohen Halle abzulegen, stattdessen aber ein Urteil durch Kampf fordert. Dabei setzt er Lady Lysa unter Druck, indem er Marillion befiehlt, genauestens die Rechtsprechung des Grünen Tals für seine Ballade zu verfolgen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser laboriert Tyrion an seinen schweren Verletzungen und träumt eine Menge. In einem dieser Träume sitzt er als Held auf dem Podest bei einem Siegerfest. Unten spielt Marillion auf seiner Harfe, während die Menschen ihm zujubeln. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Er ist Teil der kleinen Eskorte, die Lysa Tully zur "Trübfeste" Petyr Baelishs auf die Finger begleitet. Als er sich Sansa in Kleinfingers Hochzeitsnacht zu später Stunde nähert, droht Lothor Brunn ihm mit einem Messer und vertreibt ihn so. Auf Hohenehr unterhält Lady Lysa nur einen kleinen Haushalt. Sie hat offensichtlich einen Narren in den Sänger Marillion gefressen, wegen dem sie schon zwei Mägde und einen Pagen fortgeschickt hat, weil sie Lügen über ihn erzählt haben. Als er beginnt, Sansa ständig schöne Augen zu machen, ist sie wenig erfreut darüber. Schließlich gewöhnt sie sich aber sogar daran, dass er sie bei jeder Begegnung lüstern anblickt. Auch anderen Mädchen stellt er nach, sodass er außer Lysa und Robert nur Feinde im Grünen Tal hat. Er singt dem Jungen jeden Abend etwas zum Einschlafen vor und dichtet spöttische Lieder über Lysas Verehrer. Lysa hatte ihn mit Gold und Geschenken überhäuft, kostbaren Gewändern und Schmuck, und ihm sogar den Lieblingsfalken Jon Arryns geschenkt. In ihrer Gegenwart benimmt er sich äußerst höflich, doch ansonsten tritt er äußerst arrogant auf. Marillion ist der einzige Zeuge, als es zwischen Lysa und Sansa zu einem Streit kommt, weil Petyr Sansa geküsst hat. Lysa will Sansa am Ende sogar durch die Mondpforte stoßen. Dabei enthüllt sie einige Geheimnisse, so auch, dass sie Jon Arryn in Kleinfingers Auftrag mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet hat. Im letzten Moment erscheint Petyr, der Lysa beruhigen kann. Als sie Sansa endlich loslässt und sich Petyr in die Arme wirft, stößt dieser sie durch die Pforte und beschuldigt Marillion, sie umgebracht zu haben. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Der Sänger wird in einer Himmelszelle gefangen gehalten, wo er jede Nacht traurige Lieder singt und die Bewohner der Burg so an sein Schicksal erinnert. Schließlich erscheint Lord Nestor Rois auf Hohenehr, um den bei ihm und seinen Rittern unbeliebten Sänger zu verhören. Marillion hat einen Deal mit Petyr Baelish vereinbart, und so gesteht er, Lady Lysa aus Liebe und Eifersucht umgebracht zu haben, als er erfahren habe, dass sie von Petyr schwanger gewesen sei. Schnell fällen Lord Nestor und seine Ritter das Urteil, dass der Sänger schuldig ist, allerdings erklärt Lord Nestor Petyr Baelish, dass auch sein Vetter Lord Yohn Rois den Sänger noch verhören will. Marillion stürzt allerdings bereits nach seinem Geständnis vor Nestor Rois aus seiner Himmelszelle in den Tod. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Sansa ist sich sicher, dass Petyr den Sänger anschließend beseitigen ließ, auch wenn sie seine Leiche nicht gesehen hat. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Charaktere aus Westeros